


Heart-shaped Glitter

by saekokato



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Kevin had walked through the doors, declared Mike a drunk ass, and Mike had taken that as an invitation to prove him completely and utterly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-shaped Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine’s Day Challenge. My prompts were face: temple and Valentine’s Day. I took that to mean I should inflict everyone with crazy amounts of fluff. :D I received a second prompt but it has unfortunately stalled out. I will keep prodding it along.
> 
> Also, this has not been betaed, mostly because I had completely forgot to email it to and didn’t feel it appropriate to inflict it on her at the last minute. Therefore, all mistakes are mine.

‘Neighbors’ has been one of the two of Mike’s everythings for over ten years. When his teenage dreams of being in a successful band fell through before they’d really gotten off of the ground, he’d fallen into a nasty downward spiral that pretty much landed him in what was then called Doughtry’s for the vast majority of a couple of years. And then Kevin had walked through the doors, declared Mike a drunk ass, and Mike had taken that as an invitation to prove him completely and utterly wrong. 

What then followed was a long series of weird ass shenanigans – whose blame fell firmly at Bill’s, Siska’s and the Butcher’s feet, though Kevin’s brothers had caused plenty of mayhem themselves – that ended with Mike and Kevin basically married and co-owners of their very own hole-in-the-wall. A fairly popular hole-in-the-wall, thankfully.

Mike closed the door firmly after giving the Chisletts one final departing wave. He flipped the lock and the sign to ‘Closed’, and let his head fall forward against the cold glass. Another Valentine’s Day successfully done and over with. He tried to rustle up some excitement, but excitement will just have to wait until after he’s had at least eight hours of sleep and approximately three gallons of coffee. 

But he can’t sleep until after they get the bar cleaned up and ready for tomorrow. He pushed off of the door and stepped off of the entryway step onto the bar floor proper. Every single table was covered in used cups and plates, the plastic sparkly red, pink and white tablecloths that Bill had conned him into buying were either all torn up or stained – and in the case of the table that the Butcher and Siska had been holding court, both – and there was heart-shaped glitter _everywhere_.

“We should have hired cleaners,” he told Kevin, who was behind the bar, wiping down the far end near the kitchen doors. The younger man didn’t look at all exhausted by their nights work, but then again, why would he? He was the smart one who hadn’t even glance sidelong at a single shot and played oblivious to the flirting of all their clientele. If Mike didn’t love him as much as he did, he would totally call Kevin out on being the dirty rat bastard that he truly, truly was. “Why didn’t we hire cleaners again?”

“Because it isn’t in the budget and you decided to let Chels and Nicky go home early tonight,” Kevin said. He was totally laughing at Mike, even it doesn’t sound like it. Mike _knows_ when Kevin is laughing at him. Unlike the vast majority of their friends, Kevin is much more stealth about laughing at Mike. But after some many years together, Mike has figured out all of the signs. 

Okay. Most of the signs, anyway. 

“We just need to put the dishes in the sink to soak – Joe promised to come in early tomorrow to finish them, remember? – and bag up the trash. Everything else can wait.” 

“Uh-huh. Right. Because your crazy man OCD isn’t going to get the best of you,” Mike said. But he started gathering plates and dishes, dropping them into the ‘busboy bucket’ (as Siska had labeled it) to be carried back in one load. 

“Ha, ha,” Kevin snarked, but he did it with a smile. He tossed the rag over his shoulder and grabbed a couple of trash bags from under the bar before coming out to strip down the tablecloths and other miscellaneous trash. “Your cruel wit slays me, my good sir.” 

Mike had possibly been tricked into doing shots with Bob and Brendon – and by ‘tricked’ he actually means that Brendon gave him the puppy eyes and Mike folded like a cheap house of cards. Absolutely nothing good comes out of doing shots with those two, especially when their significants were off not babysitting them. Mike totally knew better – so he doesn’t try to hold back his immediate response, even though he knows that he really, really should. 

“That’s what she said.” He totally didn’t bother holding back his snicker. 

Kevin just rolled his eyes before completely deadpanning, “Yo Mama.” Which had Mike laughing so hard he had to cling to the edge of the bar to keep from falling over. 

When Mike finally stopped laughing, Kevin was standing next to him. He was smiling and leaning back against the bar. “I probably shouldn’t have had those last couple of shots with Gabe.”

“Probably,” Kevin agreed. But he only sounded amused. And possibly fond. “Come on. We’ll bag the rest of this up and make Joe and Nick finish cleaning everything up. Payback for deserting us tonight.” 

“You know, that sounds positively devious,” Mike said. He stood up and grabbed Kevin by the hips, pulling them together and sliding his arms around Kevin’s back to keep him from moving. Not that Kevin looked all that interested in being anywhere else. “I like it.” 

“You better, Romeo,” Kevin laughed. He leaned up the scant inch Mike had on him, and pressed a quick kiss to Mike’s temple. “The sooner we get moving, the sooner we can go snuggle in our nice warm bed. Which is upstairs. Come on.” 

“Okay,” Mike agreed. But he decided to hold on just a little while longer.

|-|

The End.


End file.
